Witajcie na pustyni
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 1 Witajcie na pustyni McKey stoi w centrum Los Angeles McKey: Witajcie kochani widzowie! Witam was w Ameryce ... Totalnej ... Porażki! Tak kochani. Poprowadzę go ja McKey, a gościnnie w roli mojej służącej zobaczycie również Chrisa! Chris podaje McKey sok McKey: Tak. Dziękuję. W tym sezonie 13 nowych uczestników zmierzy się ze sobą po drodze do Nowego Jorku. Przemierzymy całą Amerykę, by poznać jej historie, tradycje i inne mniej ważne rzeczy które nikogo nie interesują. Znakiem przetrwania ponownie będą dolary. Banknot jedno-dolarowy. W każdym odcinku osoba która zostanie wyeliminowana zostanie wyrzucona na odludziu z jedną walizką. Czy przeżyją? Mam nadzieje, że tak. Za początku witać całą starą ekipę, którą znaliście z serii od I Love Money do Around The World. Wszyscy znikają. Kamera Idzie na zewnątrz. Widać jadący autobus. W nim McKey, rozmawiająca przez telefon oraz Chris podający jej herbatę. W basenie w Białym Domu siedzi Fatima, która odpoczywa, a nad nią widać tuzin samolotów wojskowych. Tyson i Henry wspinają się na McKinley. W dole czeka na nich Zach marudząc jak małe dziecko Yoanna do ucha. Arian stoi w Nowym Yorku na Wall Street, a za nim widać błądzących po wielkim mieście Peter'a i Allice. Dalej kamera idzie do Teksasu, gdzie na pustyni widać Fer, która chcę się przedostać do Meksyku. Na plaży w Kalifornii leży Gil, Kimberly go ogląda, a Rasel się z niej śmieje. Na koniec widać biegnące przez wielką amerykańską prerie Aoife i Selishę, które pokazują napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki, po czy go targają i widok na całą ekipę sezonu przyjeżdża pierwszy autobus i wysiada z niego Zach w okularach przeciw słonecznych Zach: Emm? Fu co to za cuchnące miasto? Dlaczego nie możemy zaczynać w Miami? Albo ewentualnie w jakimś innym ciepłym i przytulnym miejscu?! McKey: Tak, Los Angeles nie jest ciepłym miastem... zaczęła się śmiać pod nosem Zach: Mimo, że osoba która zajęła 3 miejsce w My Small Restaurant to rozumie. Wiesz. Ja zamierzam to wygrać w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. McKey: Ahh. Dobrze, więc życzę ci powodzenia. Przywitajmy kolejną osobę. przyjeżdża drugi autobus, a z niego wysiadają Rasel i Salisha z kataną Rasel: Cześć frajerzy! Rasel, zwycięzca tutaj prybył! Selisha skacze i zaczyna atakować pobliskie drzewo Selisha: A masz przebrzydły Starszy! Nie zjesz tych ludzi! Rasel: Sorry za nią. Sądzi, że też jest Sayą z Blood C. McKey: No spoko. Ale nie zrobi mi nic złego? Rasel: Nie. Puki co nic ci nie zrobi. Mimo to i tak ja chcę wygrać to show! Haha o patrzcie jaki loser! Haha. Zach: Ty śmieciu zamknij się! Rasel: O dzidzia podskakuje? Zach: Zamknij się! zaczął skakać w miejscu i zrobił się cały czerwony Rasel: Haha! Nie mogę! Jakie to dobre! do McKey podchodzi Selisha Selisha: Ohio! McKey-san! Mam nadzieje, że obronię cię przed Starszymi! pokłoniła się McKey McKey: No dziękuje... przyjeżdża kolejny autobus, a z niego wysiada blondynka, Kimberly Kimberly: Hej wam! Nazywam się Kimberly i pochodzę z Miami! Rasel: No witaj kochaniutka! Myślę, że lepiej się poznamy! Kimberly zabiła go wzrokiem Kimberly: Nie wydaje mi się... Zach: Nie zwracaj uwagi na tego śmiecia! On jest głupi!!! Kimberly: Ok... Widzę, że jednak nikt tutaj nie jest normalny... McKey: No to w końcu zasady tego programu. Kimberly: No w sumie racja... odeszła na bok, a po chwili przyjechał kolejny autobus z Allice i Peterem Peter: Wow! Ale tu fajnie, ale gdzie my jesteśmy? Allice: No w Los Angeles chyba, a może w Las Vegas. Zawsze mi się te dwa miast mylą... Peter: Mniejsza o to! Jesteśmy w show! Uwierzysz siostro? Allice: Nie, ale to super! Nie no nie mogę! zaczynają razem skakać Rasel: No widzę knypku, że masz przyjaciół tutaj... Zach: Nie jestem knypkiem! Jestem Zach!!! McKey: Ok, stańcie na bok. Peter: A w który? McKey: Obojętne... Allice: Chodźmy tam! Peter i Allice odchodzą, a po chwili przyjeżdża autobus, a z niego wysiada blada dziewczyna, Fer Fer: Hej! Jestem Fer, z Hiszpanii... Allice: Ty z Hiszpanii? Myślałem, że oni są opaleni... Fer: Spoko... Wszyscy tak myślą... Fer odchodzi na bok i pojawia się autobus a w nim Fatima Fatima: Witajcie ludkowie! Fatima nowa królowa tego programu powraca! Rasel: Kim ty do choinki jesteś?! Fatima: Jestem Fatima! Prowadząca podsumowanie w The Shopping Time! z autobusu wychodzi również Arian Arian: Hej wam! Powróciłem! Zach: A ty to kto niby?! Arian: Ja jesteś święty Arian! Bić mi pokłony i cieszyć się moją obecnością! Fatima: I moją też! emanujące ego Peter: Ego! To boli!!! McKey: Ok... robi się coraz dziwniej... Fatima: Dobra! Na bok! Arian: Chodź! Zrobimy tutaj strefe VIP-ów! Stworzymy ja swoją obecnością! Fatima: Tak! Nikt tu do nas więcej nie pasuje! Arian i Fatima zaczynają się śmiać, po czym przyjeżdża autobus,a z niego wysiada Gil Gil: Hej wam! Fatima biegnie do Gil'a Fatima: Cześć ciacho! Jestem fatima! Gil: Cześć Fatimo! Czy jesteś taka piękna, albo to ja taki ułomny, że jeszcze cię nie poznałem? Fatima zaczęła się śmiać Fatima: Chyba raczej to drugie słodziutki. Chodź stań w naszej strefie VIP-ów. Gil: Ok. Mi to pasuje... Gil staje obok Ariana Gil: Znasz tego ciemnego świra? Arian: Co? Fatimę? To anioł w ludzkiej skórze! Jest piękna! Gil: Ja wolę blondynki... patrzy na Kimberly Gil: O właśnie takie... przyjeżdża kolejny autobus, a z niego wysiada Tyson Tyson: Cześć wam! Co tam? McKey: Dzięki Bogu! Ktoś nareszcie jest tutaj normalny! Tyson: Dziękuje! To naprawdę miłe. Fatima: Nie zagrzejesz tutaj długo miejsca chyba... Selisha znowu oderza kataną w drzewo, a z autobusu wysiada kolejna blond dziewczyna Yoanna Yoanna: Cześć! Estońska krew, blond włosy i ciepła dziewczyna, czyli cała Yoanna! Arian: Ona nie będzie nigdy VIP-em! Fatima: Racja! Tylko dla naszej trójki jest tutaj miejsce! Gil: Jak się nazywa ta blond włosa pani? Fatima: To? To tylko Kimberly. Gil: Kimberly, jakie to piękne imię! Fatima: Ale Fatima ładniejsze. Nie myślisz tak? po chwili przyjeżdża ostatni autobus i wysiada z niego nieśmiały chłopiec Henry: H..H...Hej! McKey: Dobra kochani. Trochę nam to zajęło zebranie całej ekipy na miejsce. Czas na drużyny, a potem udamy się na nasze pierwsze zadanie przerwa na reklamy xD McKey: Witajcie znowu. Na razie znajdujemy się w Los Angeles, ale to nie potrwa już długo, ale przed tym musimy podzielić naszą nową ekipę na drużyny. Po długiej kłótni z panem ex-prowadzącym postanowiłam, że w tym sezonie zobaczymy, aż trzy drużyny. W pierwszej będą... wyjmuje kartkę McKey:'' Kimberly, Henry, Fatima, Tyson i Zach. '''Zach: Co? Ja z tymi loserami? Nigdy w życiu! Fatima: Co?! Bez Gil'a i Ariana?! Z kim będę plotkować całą noc! Kimberly: O dziwo... mało dziewczyn. Chodź w tym odludziu też nie narzekałam na ich nadmiar... Tyson: A jaką mamy nazwę?! McKey: Macie wolną rękę... Henry: Może po prostu Podróżnicy? Fatima: Wolałabym Fatima i inni, ale to w sumie też ujdzie. Kimberly: No nawet ładnie... McKey: Tak więc od dzisiaj wasza piątka będzie Podróżnikami! Zach: Głupota! Fatima: Też wolałabym Fatima i inni! Rozumiem twoją złość! Zach: Ale... nie ważne... McKey: A więc czas na drugą drużynę. Zgubię się przez te wasze imiona... Więc w drugiej drużynie będą... Peter, Allice, Arian i Selisha! Selisha uderza kataną w ziemie Selisha: Selisha was obroni przed Starszymi! Peter: A to jakieś danie z fast-foodu? Allice: Przestań! Jestem głodna! Peter: Ja też! Kocham cię siostro! Allice: I ja ciebie też bracie! zaczynają się tulić Arian: O bracie! Do jakich ja loserów trafiłem! Fatimo! Fatima: Arian! Arian: To jak się będziemy nazywali? Selisha: Katany! Arian: Fuj! Nie lubie tych wykałaczek! Może Ariani! Albo jeżeli totalnie nie macie gustu dzieci to Turyści! Peter: Tak Turyści! Allice: Turyści forever! McKey: A więc Turyści. Arian: Co? Nie to był żart tylko! McKey: Reszta czyli Yoanna, Fer, Rasel i Gil będą w 3 drużynie. Fer: Hej! Yoanna. Tak? Jestem Fer i też jestem z Europy! Yoanna: Serio?! Skąd! Fer: Z Hiszpanii, a ty? Yoanna: Z Estonii, ale na serio z Hiszpanii? Fer: Tak, wiem że nie wyglądam... Yoanna: O nie przejmuj się tym tak! Rasel: Czyżbyśmy mieli pierwszy sojusz? Gil: Cześć panie. Yoanna podbiega do Gil'a Yoanna: Hej! Gil: Hej, a ty? Dlaczego nie biegniesz do mnie? Fer: Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nie interesują mnie chłopcy... Gil: Jesteś lesbijką?! Fer: Nie lesbijką, ale feministką! Gil: Czyli nie? Fer: Raczej nie... McKey: Jaką będziecie mieli nazwę? Podacie mi ją? Trochę mnie czas antenowy goni! Yoanna: Co wy na nazwę Europejczycy? Fer: Jest świetna! Rasel: Ujdzie... Gil: Mi się podobają wszystkie pomysły Yoanny. Yoanna zaczęła się śmiać McKey: A więc przesądzone. Europejczycy. Więc co idziemy na zadanie... wszyscy wsiadają do autobusu Dolina Śmierci McKey: No i jesteśmy w Dolinie Śmierci! Zach: Za ciepło, za sucho i ogólnie fuj! Nie cierpię Ameryki! Rasel: Synek! Przestań mi tutaj marudzić. Zach: Nie boję się ciebie! Jestem w innej drużynie! Zach pokazał Raselowi język McKey: Kłótnie? Nie, to w stylu Chrisa... Ok więc dzisiaj wasze zadanie jest naprawdę proste. Musicie dotrzeć po prostu do jeziora Badwater. O ile jeszcze istnieje... Dobra nie przeszkadzam, papatki! Pustynia 120px Peter: Emm gdzie jest to jezioro? W około widać tylko ten piasek! Allice: No. Nie ma tutaj nic poza tym. Arian: Ludzie! To w końcu pustynia... Poniesie mi ktoś parasol nad moją głową? Straszny skwar. Peter: Ja to zrobię! zaczyna nieść parasol za głową Ariana, ale chwilę później Selisha rzuca się na pasalor i rozrywa go w drobny mak Arian: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! Selisha: Ten Starszy chciał ci zjeść głowę Arian-san. Arian: Wariatko! To był parasol! (pokój zwierzeń)McKey: Zapomniałam wam powiedzieć. W tym miejscu w naszym wielkim autobusie będziecie się zwierzali... (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Selisha jest koszmarna! Zniszczyła mój parasol! Bo myślała, że to jakiś "Starszy". Czy ona na pewno ma równo pod sufitem?! Peter: Uuu. Szkoda parasola, był nawet ładny. Allice: Co nie? Jaki biały z falbaneczką! zaczyna skakać ze szczęścia z Peterem Arian: Boże! Sami wariaci są tutaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Boże. Sami wariaci! Peter i Allice są oboje głupi jak dwa buty. Nic. Zero! No widać, że są rodzeństwem, a Selisha. To szczyt wszystkiego. Jak ja chciałbym całą tą trójkę wywalić... Selisha: Chodźmy! Szybko. Starsi mogą nas złapać! Arian: Jacy znowu starsi ja się pytam?! Tutaj nie ma nikogo!!! Oprócz nas i innych drużyn! Boże chodźmy! Arian zdenerwowany zacząc iść szybkim krokiem Allice: Jejku! Jaki nerwus... Peter: Co nie? Strasznie denerwujący... 120px Gil: Ale tutaj jest gorąco! Gil zdejmuje koszulkę Yoanna: Haha! Jaki on przystojny! Fer: Dziewczyno opanuj się! To tylko facet! Yoanna: Ale wyjątkowo piękny... Fer: Dziewczyno bądź silna! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Jestem feministką i jestem z tego dumna! Nie będzie podziwiać żadnego faceta! Nigdy! I jeszcze w dodatku takiego brzydkiego... Gil: Widzisz? Yoanna wie co dobre. Nie to co ty... Rasel: Fuj! Koleś ubierz się! Nie chcę być tutaj paradował bez koszulki! To nie jest piękny widok dla moich oczów! Gil: Nie jest piękny?! Rasel: ... Nie komentuje. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: O gosh! Nie mam zamiaru chwalić jego brzucha? Nie jestem dziewczyną. Yoanna: Słuchajcie ludzie. Jednak nie jestem przystosowana do takich upałów. W Estonii jest raczej zimniej. Fer: Nic ci nie jest Jo? Yoanna: Sama nie wiem... Yoanna mdleje Fer: O nie! Dajcie jej wodę! Rasel: Nie mamy! Nic nie dostaliśmy! Mamy tylko mapę i termometr. I jest ponad 50 stopni?! Gil: Dobra ludzie. Trzeba szybko znaleźć McKey... Gil bierze Yoanne na plecy i biegną do jeziorka 120px Zach: Za dużo piasku, za ciepło, za mało wody! wylewa resztę wody na siebie Zach: Ona się na mnie gotuje! Henry: Świetnie nie mamy teraz nawet wody... Fatima: Kołku! Czemu mu ją dałeś w ogóle? Hanry: Nie wiem. Myślałem, że chciał się napić... Kimberly: Ok. Nie mamy wody, jesteśmy na środku pustyni. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że to nie jest nic dobrego?! Tyson: No to jest coś niedobrego. Możemy umrzeć... Fatima: Mówisz to bardzo spokojnie, ale świat nie otrząśnie się po stracie Fatimy! Wszyscy będą mnie opłakiwać! I to będzie wina tego programu! Kimberly: To dlaczego się tutaj zapisałaś? Fatima: To proste. Zawsze po tym show wybijają się inni. Vera, Arthur i inni. To już są celebryci. A lista jest długa. McKey była w My Small Restaurant, a teraz prowadzi show! Zach: Chcę do cienia! Henry: O już nie marudź! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Henry jest jak ten głupi Rasel! Tylko mu władza w głowie. O jeżeli przegramy to mnie popamiętasz! Zach: Dobra zamknij się! Henry: Emm? Nie zamknę się. Szczególnie przy tobie maluszku! Zach: Nie jestem żadnym maluszkiem! zaczął bić Henriego Zach: Nie nazywaj mnie maluszkiem rozumiesz?! Kimberly: Nie no tutaj jest jednak za dużo dziwnych ludzi... Fatima: Zgadzam się, ale Gil i tak jest mój! Kimberly: Ale jaki Gil?! Fatima: I tak ma zostać! Jezioro Badwater McKey: Co ja zrobiłam! Nie dałam im wody!!! Chris: Mówię ci to dziewczyno. Jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie! McKey: Ale ja nie chcę być prowadzącym Chrisem, chcę być prowadzącą program miłą McKey! Chris: Słuchaj kochana! Ten biznes zmienia! Kiedyś byłem miły, uczynny i pomagałem starszym panią, a teraz? Myślę jak je wysadzić by zyskać oglądalność! McKey: Ale to złe! I podłe! Chris: Wiesz. Ty im w ogóle nie dałaś wody na pustynie. Przyznaj się chcesz być dobrą prowadzącą! McKey: To było niechcący! Nie mów, że jestem wredna! Przynieś mi soczek! Chris: Tak, tak już idę... McKey: Dziękuje! 120px przybiega drużyna Europejczyków Fer: Szybko! Woda! Gil wrzuca Yoanne do słonego jeziora Yoanna: Parzy! Parzy! Yoanna po chwili wychodzi z wody cała w soli McKey: Masz wodę! rzuca jej wodę i wybija jej oko Yoanna: Moje oko! Boli! Rasel: Dobra. Może już wystarczy. McKey: Gratuluje. Mimo wszystko co się dzisiaj stało, to wasza drużyna wygrała pierwsze zadanie w historii Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Rasel: Tak! Dziękuje! Fer: Wygraliśmy! Gil: Europejczycy górą! 120px 10 minut później Peter: Trafiliśmy! Arian: O dziwo! Mogę być w innej drużynie? Bez tych idiotów? Allice: Jesteśmy idiotami! Peter i Allice zaczynają skakać ze szczęścia Selisha: Melduje, że Selisha-san wykonała zadanie i przyprowadziła drużynę na miejsce! McKey: Dzięki... chyba. No więc dzisiaj nie zasiądziecie na ceremonii. Ale też nic nie wygrywacie. Arian: Tak! No lepsze to niż eliminacja... 120px 25 minut później Kimberly: Przepraszamy, że tak długo, ale przez tego pacana. Zach'a błąkaliśmy się pi tej pustyni. Zach: Phi! Fatima: Diva chcę pić! McKey: Niestety jest mi bardzo przykro, ale dzisiaj będziecie się musieli z kimś pożegnać... Henry: Jak to?! Kimberly: No fajnie. Pierwsza konkurencja i już eliminacja... Fatima: Diva chcę pić!!! Ceremonia 120px McKey: Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii w historii tego programu. Jesteśmy w naszym luksusowym autobusie w którym będziemy przemierzać całą Amerykę. Bagaże pakowane. Pamiętajcie. Nikt dzisiaj nie jest bezpieczny... Zach: Phi! Nie mam zamiaru jeszcze odchodzić... Kimberly: O zamknij się! Henry: I co malutki? Do zobaczenia! McKey: W tym sezonie banknot jedno-dolarowy będzie symbolem przeżycia. Jeżeli nie dostaniecie go podczas eliminacji oznacza to, że zostajecie wyeliminowani. Więc tak. Co mam powiedzieć? No więc czas głosować! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Henry mnie wkurza. Nie będę tolerować tego! chwilę później McKey: Głosy są podliczone. osoba która otrzyma najwięcej głosów opuści dzisiaj autobus. dramatyczna muzyka McKey: Pierwszy dolar w tym sezonie powędruje do... Tysona! Tyson: Nie no! Na serio? wstaje i odbiera swój banknot Kimberly: Gratulacje! Fatima: A gdzie czas na mnie? McKey: Spokojnie. Drugi banknot powędruje dzisiaj do ... Kimberly. gratuluje dziewczyno! Kimberly wstaje i odbiera banknot Kimberly: Dziękuje! To miło z waszej strony, że nie głosowaliście na mnie! Tyson: Fajnie, że zostajesz ze mną Kimberly. Kimberly: Dzięki! I nawzajem. McKey: No porobiło się. Nie lubie eliminacji i ceremonii. Sama jeszcze pamiętam swoje. Do rzeczy. Dwa banknoty i trzech uczestników. Trzeci banknot dzisiaj powędruje do ... Fatimy. O dziwo. Fatima biegnie po swój banknot Fatima: Tak! Tak się robi show ludzie! McKey: Przykro mi. Został mi tylko jeden banknot, ale niestety mam przed sobą dwójkę uczestników. Widać, że nie jesteście jeszcze drużyną. Głosowaliście zmiennie i jeden głos zadecydował. Henry: Dlaczego na mnie głosowaliście? Co takiego zrobiłem?! Zach: Phi! Jeszcze się pyta bezczelnie! McKey: Jest mi bardzo przykro, ale ostatni banknot wędruje do... Zacha. Zach idzie po swój banknot Kimberly: Ale jak to możliwe?! Henry: Właśnie! Przecież wszyscy mnie lubicie. Prawda?! Fatima: Sorry Henry, ale głosowałam na ciebie, bo nie jesteś przebojowy i nie kochasz Divy. Zach: Papa frajerze! autobus staje i Henry musi wysiąść na odludziu 70 km do Los Angeles Henry: Wiecie co? Coś tu jest nie tak! Jeżeli ja i Kimberly głosowaliśmy na Zacha, a ja odpadłem to znaczy, że zdradził... autobus odjechał McKey: I tak bardzo emocjonalnie dla mnie trudną eliminacją zakończyliśmy pierwszy odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Kto pożegna się z programem następnym razem? Oby nikt. Ale i tak oglądajcie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki!!! Ekskluzywny Klip Henry stoi sam na odludziu Henry: Tyson musiał na mnie głosować! To niemożliwe, że Zach został w programie! Przecież on jest najbardziej wkurzającą osobą w Ameryce. A ja... Ja wyleciałem pierwszy w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki! Nie no! I przegrałem z Zach'iem. Zemsta będzie słodka jak wróci do domu! Oj będzie, ale gdzie tutaj jest droga do jakiegoś miasta? Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki